


That’s Not Fan-Service...

by wowhotcute



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Yuta, Leg fetish?, M/M, Sicheng in BOOTY SHORTS YALL, Smut and Fluff, Top Sicheng, Yuta’s too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowhotcute/pseuds/wowhotcute
Summary: More recycled Wattpad garbage. But, WINWIN IN BOOTY SHORTS WOULD BE NCTZEN’S DEMISE!!





	That’s Not Fan-Service...

**Author's Note:**

> More recycled Wattpad garbage. But, WINWIN IN BOOTY SHORTS WOULD BE NCTZEN’S DEMISE!!

Sicheng knew it would be brushed off. NCT was known for the "stylists hate them" jokes. Straps, skirts, ramen hair. You name it. They were the occasional butt of a joke well known to all in the Korean music industry . So when he proposed the idea, it wasn't that strange. 

That was three months ago. He's  been waiting for the opportunity since he suggested the idea. And when it was approved for their next event, he ran to the stylists earlier than the other boys and sat in a secluded area so no one would see him. He even brought a long coat. And Yuta? Well, he was fucked.

You see, Dong Sicheng knew two important facts.  
1\. Yuta is completely whipped for legs  
2\. Yuta is completely whipped for Sicheng

The obvious solution? Put both of them together and he gets whatever he wants. So he was currently sitting in the van on the way to a concert with booty short clad legs and a scheme brewing.

"Sicheng? Sichenggg" Donghyuk asked "why are you wearing a coat? All our outfits are summer-y looking." The older boy held back a smile before replying "Im just cold. I promise my outfit matches the others." Mark looked up from his phone "Well could you tell us what it's like?" Sicheng pretended to think. "Jeans. Jeans, a white shirt, and a pink SnapBack."

All the boys had an outfit revolving around a white shirt and a colored accessory.   
The thing is, the other boys were wearing either basketball shorts, jeans, or joggers. All in all, very normal summer wear. They weren't aware of the "surprise". Only a select few stylists even knew.

When they finally got there and the concert was about to start Sicheng stood in front of Yuta and took off his coat . Honestly, it looked like a strip show. The other boys were in shock or giggled a bit. Yuta was just horrendously turned on. It was a bit much, even for him.

Sicheng, in all his summer goddess glory, strutted to the stage with his hips swaying. The fans screamed. He soaked it in. The more jealous Yuta was, the easier it was to manipulate him. He will admit, it was a bit hard to perform in such tight pants but, they did ride up and Yuta was starring at his ass the entire time. 

During the fan-sign, Sicheng sat next to Yuta. He could feel his anxiety coming off in waves. So, the younger boy held the older's hand and slid it on his exposed thigh. He leaned to the other's ear and instructed in a whisper "Touch me."

              Yuta complies, helpless to the younger's requests. He slides his hand over the tan skin, listening to the slight moans of its owner. Yuta keeps this up throughout the event, even getting more daring at the end and rubbing the younger boy's clothed erection. Sicheng holds it together, most likely due to intense "training" sessions.

               The other boys make excuses as soon as they get home. "Taeyong and I are going... grocery shopping." Johnny anxiously announces.  Taeil, Jaehyun, and Doyoung excused themselves, saying that they heard a new karaoke place had opened. Mark hurriedly   
rushed Donghyuk out the door, saying that Chenle texted him saying he wanted someone to watch a movie with.

As soon as everyone was gone, Yuta took Sicheng's arm, pushing him against the wall. "What do you want?" He growled out, his knee raising to grind against the small boy. "I don't know what you're talking about babe." He said, struggling to mask his pleasure. Yuta rolled his eyes and bit his lip. "You always do stupid stuff to make me jealous when you want something. Now what is it?"

Sicheng blushed. Yuta knew him too well. Their relationship was strange in the fact that they were both very sweet and shy people. They would kiss each other's cheeks and feed each other food. This trait of gentleness even translated into their love-making. Everyone referred to them as looking like a couple that had been married for years.

               But every once in a while, the more animalistic side of their love would slide out. The jealous, rough, and filthy need that appeared out of nowhere. These rare occasions usually resulted in a lot of experimentation and a lot of concealer and turtlenecks the day after. On occasion, even full week bed rest and ice packs.

But that wasn't really what Sicheng wanted right now. He just wanted a simple request. Something he'd done before and really enjoyed. "Yuta," the small boy moaned "I wanna top you."

Yuta's eyes widened. Then he smiled and nosed along Sicheng's jaw. "How could I say no to you Sweetheart?" Sicheng looked at Yuta and started laughing. Yuta pouted and furrowed his brows. "Hey! I thought you wanted to fuck, what're you laughing for?"

Sicheng calmed himself down. "I-it's just, I didn't think it'd be that easy!" He wiped the tears at his eyes. Yuta grabbed his hips. "Babe, you're wearing jean booty shorts and you're literally the cutest damn thing since kittens."

          Sicheng and Yuta shared a slow, passionate kiss. The older boy's hands traveled down the younger's sides, watching him twitch slightly. Suddenly, Sicheng grabbed Yuta's hands. "Aren't I supposed to be in control?" He asked with dark eyes. Yuta nodded, his face slowly heating up.

             Sicheng worked quickly, grabbing the older boy and throwing him on a bed. (Later, they would realize it was Donghyuk's when he came home screeching about "YOU GUYS HAD TO DO WHAT BUNNIES DO ON THE PLACE I SLEEP?" And the two obviously owed him food for the next week.)  Yuta rested on his elbows before Sicheng leaned down demanding "Sit up."

           Yuta complied, and his shirt was immediately ripped off. No, like actually ripped off like Sicheng was some sort of rabid sex crazed animal. He barely had time to process when his shorts and boxers followed, all in one go. He was always a little scared when Sicheng dominated.

          Sicheng placed a hand down on Yuta's chest. "Now, I'm going to use lube on you because I don't want to hurt you." He leaned down to the elder "but don't think that means I'm going easy on you." Yuta shivered. Sicheng, true to his word, got up grabbed the lube from its place in Yuta's drawer.

          Yuta took in a few breaths to prepare himself. Just normal, run of the mill fucking. Lube, condom, kissing, cuddle afterwards. He was just a little freaked out when he wasn't in control. Sicheng snapped him out of his stupor.

           "Actually...Yuta Baby? I hope it's not too much to ask but... well I'm always on the bottom. I only ever get to taste your cock." The small boy strode towards the younger, lube in hand and put one knee on the bed. "But, I'd really like to know what your ass is like." He put a hand on Yuta's shoulder." I see it on stage. So soft and round. Please Yuta? For me?"

"Fuck." Yuta thinks. "So this is how it ends. Heart attack induced by a tragically beautiful Chinese boy asking to eat my ass." Yuta chokes on his own spit before getting his assholes of brain cells to let him say "S-sure babe." To which Sicheng laughs at before lifting Yuta up and turning him around.

Yuta's ass is barely in the air before he feels the warm heat of Sicheng's mouth on him. He squirms, as he's not familiar with the sensation, but is quickly stilled by Sicheng's hands kneading his ass. He lets out a moan as Sicheng deepens the lewd kiss like motions.  Soon Yuta is a mewling mess, clutching the sheets tightly and mewling out. 

          Yuta is almost to the point of orgasm when Sicheng suddenly pulls back, slightly smacking and licking his lips. "Just as I thought" he purrs "delicious." Yuta shivers. Sicheng dips a finger inside the older boy. "I wonder if I'll even have to finger you with how loose I've made you." He growls out as he  trails his fingers across Yuta's waist. 

          Yuta whines. "N-no, just fuck me please." He hears the lube pop open and the wet squelch of Sicheng spreading it before he feels the cold substance drop against his entrance. "Now Yuta," Sicheng says "remember. I don't like it when you're quiet." Without another word he slams inside Yuta, the latter screaming out.

Sicheng is moving as soon as he's in to the hilt, fast back and forth strokes that Yuta can hardly keep up with. The older, always the vocal one, screams out. It's a strange mix of Korean, Japanese, a pinch of English, and a bit of very endearing albeit filthy Chinese. Suddenly, Yuta mutters out "Legs". 

            Sicheng still keeps pounding, the boy beneath him still hiccuping out moans. "What?" He asks. Yuta whimpers "Your legs are so pretty Honey. So strong. You should wear those shorts more often." He smiles slightly before going back to screaming out.

Sicheng takes the shuddering boy's hands and places them on his legs. He thrusts harshly and watches the older twist about. "So, so pretty Yuta. I don't know why you don't let me fuck you open like this every day." Yuta lets out a choked laugh. "If you wore shorts like that everyday I'd let you."

Yuta rubs Sicheng's tan legs, moans getting louder by the second. "F-fuck, Sicheng I..." Sicheng grins and speeds up "I haven't even fucked you for that long and you're already about to come? Alright, tell me how much you love my legs and I'll let you come like the little bottom bitch you are."

Yuta blushes and takes in a deep breath. "I love how t-tan they are. You look like a god baby. You take such good care of them." A slow thrust out "S-so toned and pretty. You could wear sweatpants and you'd make them look good. And you can use them so well. It takes you forever-r" a quick thrust in "to get tired. Using your legs for dancing, walking with me,... using me like you are right now. Oh, god, fuck Sicheng."

Sicheng leans down to kiss Yuta. "You're such a poet babe." Then he thrusts as hard as he can, the slapping of skin audible across the room. The scent of sweat fills the air. And Yuta screams out a final, love-fueled and desperate "SICHENG."

Sicheng and Yuta come, the two immediately separating and crawling to each other's side. "Sicheng?" Yuta whispers into the younger's neck. "Yes Yuta?" He responds. "I love you a whole lot." And then he falls asleep, leaving the younger blushing and extremely happy.

***

"Guess what guys the new concept is going to be beach vacation!" The young stylist announces. Sicheng grins a mischievous grin that would put the Grinch to shame. "Beach vacation you say? Don't girls typically wear booty shorts for those?" Yuta makes eye contact with the false innocent boy. His ass was going to be very sore for these promotions. Eh, at least he got to see Sicheng’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t even smut anymore, just me waxing emotional over Sicheng’s legs. I’ll add a sequel if y’all want more smut.


End file.
